White Lace
by Fallen Miss
Summary: Bella is working as a lap dancer in Seattle, Mr Masen is the club's owner. What happens when rules are broken. Rated M for obvious reasons.


I groaned loudly as the light that shone through my closed eyelids dimmed. It darkened far too quickly than I would have liked, the greying light waking up my internal body clock.

I was a night person.

I huffed as I curled my arms underneath my pillow, just five more minutes, that's all I ask. Of course, I allowed myself the precious five minutes. I reassured myself that I am my own boss I as I glanced at my clock. Which technically speaking I was, but I did have someone to answer to, and that someone I didn't like to let down.

My feet lazily took me to the bathroom. I loved my apartment, never in my life had I imagined I'd ever live in a place like this, the furnishings soft and floral, my kitchen white and pristine clean, my bedroom was kept simple with Egyptian white cotton sheets and plentiful scatter cushions, the old teak blanket box stood at the foot of my bed being the only object that came with me when I left Forks. There was my walk in wardrobe, the place where I played dress up, the racks verging on OCD tendencies colour coordinated, my shoes displayed in clear shoe boxes, my hordes of jewellery were separated into various sections of the dresser, and finally my beloved make up strewn everywhere atop.

My mood always reflected on how hard I brushed my teeth, tonight I was guessing a moderate to pleasant kind of mood. The shower had unknotted my sore shoulders, and I turned the body jets on, ensuring that my lower back and legs felt the benefit of the hot steaming water, coupled with my honey scented body wash.

I dressed in some faded jeans that casually hung from my hips, and a simple white vest. I nearly choked on the hot frothy coffee in my Thermos as I bundled my hair on top of my head and secured it with some grips. I was now regretting the extra five minutes in bed, as I hurriedly grabbed my over night bag and searched for the keys, of which were always at the bottom of the damn thing, along with around fifteen different flavoured lip balms.

I passed Jacob, the buildings concierge, I gave him a brief wince as I hurried passed, he knew I was late tonight, I sighed hearing his quiet chuckle behind me. Sometimes Jacob and I would have a catch up if I was early, but tonight I wouldn't be hearing about his football game or the latest girl he was bedding. Unfortunately.

My car purred along the roads as I sped through the busy streets. I left behind my modest neighbourhood, I say modest, but even saying that I was being modest. I lived in desirable part of Seattle, my apartment block mostly occupied by single work focused people, from bankers to architects. Aside from Jacob I think I had only brief conversations with a few on my floor, it was enough to bore me to tears.

I often had to pinch myself, I was entirely happy. Well I was as happy as I think I could be. There was nothing I wanted for, I was shallow enough to pout if the heels I wanted were sold out, but soon after I would get a call from the store the next day informing me that the shoes had come in, and a pair had been put aside for me. Sometimes I would get a huge utility bill that would mean maybe two or three extra shifts at work to pay, but again just that same night I would get a corperate client, who would go over and beyond what was the norm. I often wondered how I had become so lucky, there really was no explanation, other than Lady Luck had finally found me and had graced me with her presence. It was about time too.

The car turned sharply as I headed round the back of the building, punching in the security code as I descended to the underground parking lot. At first this place used to freak me out, the flickering strip lighting screamed horror movie murder, but now I saw it as a calm peaceful, very much concrete place. I far cry from what awaited me upstairs.

I lugged my bag onto my shoulder, rubbing my neck in anticipation. I never knew what awaited me at work, and it was the only thing that made me apprehensive. However, I was damn well good at my job, there was nothing Isabella Swan couldn't handle. My bitchy co workers were a breeze, if I didn't like them I didn't associate, if any of the clients took a step too far I knew I was strong enough deal. I had a simple philosophy to life...Look after number one.

We were always told to use the rear entrance at work, it was cold and well, concrete, from the steps, to the walls. I heard the familiar music above me, and from the sound of it Rosalie was responsible for this track. Rosalie and her room mate Alice were the only girls I really associated at work. We weren't BFFs per say, but I trusted them. Alice often helped my with my outfit choices and Rose often tended to my tresses. We giggled together about men, and swooned over shoes and bags but that was as far as our relationship went. It suited us.

I made mental bet with myself as I heard Pharrell blaring through the speakers, that Rosalie was just warming up on stage, her blonde hair glistening under the golden lights, and her icy blue eyes claiming every man she looked at.

I pushed through the heavy fire doors, my eyes feasting on the huge dressing room. The girls busy at their stations, the gentle hum of girly chat filling my ears, make up of every colour littered along the counter tops, hair-dryers hummed, and a familiar squeal alerted me to Alice's presence.

"Bella!" I whipped round to see tiny Alice bouncing towards me, her pixie like hair spiked in all directions, her eyes danced with excitement. She hugged me quickly, taking my bag from shoulder and leading me over to our usual area. We all had our own stations, and it was an unwritten rule that nobody touched your stuff. Ever. I wasn't really that bothered by the rule, because there was nothing of sentimental value at my station, and anything that went "missing" would be easily replaced. However looking around I fully understood the rule, some girls had family photos around the edge of their mirrors, others took pleasure in displaying their latest presents mainly jewellery from a regular. But I had none of that, no photos and definitely no gifts. That was something I point blank refused to accept. If I had wanted such a thing I would have gotten it myself I didn't need or want a man to do those things for me.

"Hello! Earth to Bella" Alice waved as I sat down at my station. I sighed "Hey Alice what's up?"

Alice beamed, her head innocently cocking from side to side "Guess who has a breakfast date tomorrow?"

I couldn't say I was surprised by this, Alice was stunning, her petite frame slender and dancer like, her big brown doe eyes were enough to snare any man she wanted and her smile was infectious, but I played along, playfully rolling my eyes "Spill young lady" I demanded.

Alice lent back in her chair, a million miles away from where she literally was now, she sighed contentedly "His name is Jasper" she quietly swooned, her eyes fixated on nothing at all "I met him at my business class last semester, he left to join the Army soon after, but not before he took my address and promised to write to me. That..." she paused in true dramatic Alice style "was nine months ago. And he's just got some leave, oh Bella I'm so happy, he understands me like no other"

I looked fondly at my friend, granted Alice had had plentiful men chasing her tail, but this look on her face told me this was special, and our usual girly teasing would simply be inappropriate. I hugged her tightly, truly happy that she had found someone who made her feel this way. "I'm so pleased Alice, although I'm kinda offended you didn't tell me about your romantic pen pal sooner" I mocked.

Alice giggled and walked over to her rack of clothes "Oh Bella, you must know that I wanted to tell both you and Rose, but I just...I just didn't want to believe that I had found someone who I had connected with so much. It feels surreal, I almost didn't want to curse myself"

I shook my head at her as I flicked through the rack of clothes with her, "Don't explain yourself Alice, I'm just so happy for you, please know that" I reassured. Alice nodded, lost in her own thoughts for a second before she gasped "Oh my gosh Bella, I have the perfect outfit for you tonight, I made it myself but the blazer is far too long to be considered sexy" She took a jet black tailored blazer from the rack and held it against my body, the hem barely met the top of my thigh, "Perfect" My Pixie friend purred, I sighed knowing that any arguments would be lost. Alice excitedly throwing various garments in my directions. "Make up on now Bella, you're up in an hour"

I never recognised myself, once Alice and Rose had finished their free reign. My hair was tied in a low bun at the nape of my neck, my make up smoky on the eyes, and my lips nude and glossy. This really wasn't me in the slightest, give me some sweats and a holey shirt any time.

"There" Rosalie announced triumphant, as she placed a black trilby hat on my head. I looked into the full length mirror, smoothing the perfectly fitted blazer against my body. Alice was right, it just about covered my ass but I shrugged, this was not the occupation a prude chooses. Alice squeaked as her cell buzzed and rushed to it, Rose took the opportunity to rest her chin on my shoulder as we admired my new outfit "You know how to play this one Bells?" She asked

I smiled back at her "Of course Rose, strong and independent" I nodded

"I suppose you don't have to think too far out of the box" Rose chuckled, I quietly laughed with her. Rose had been working here long before Alice and I, she was two years older than me, at twenty one Rose could almost be considered a veteran. She was stoic, people parted and hushed in her presence, men feared her fiery mouth, and women envied the five foot ten blonde Goddess. Rose took me under her wing after an eventful shift with some bitches shortly after I first started, she taught me everything I needed to know, and I knew I could rely on her if there was ever anything I needed.

Adjusting my hat, Rose tilted it downward so that it almost covered my eyes, her hands found my shoulders as she positioned me to the floor door "Go get them" she whispered in my ear and basically shoved me through.

Alice must have spoken to the lighting guy, as I almost blindly walked onto a pitch black stage, deep hollas vibrated through the eerie darkness, no music had started, the click of my heels magnified in the almost silence. I took position, my thumb and fore finger holding on to the brim of the Trilby. A few silent seconds passed, I knew what was coming, I could feel the gentle hum of the spot light warm, I awaited the loud click. I was aware of the heat before the light as the gold soft light shone on me. I clicked my fingers to the starting beat of the track, my feet stepping slowly in front of one another until I reached the sleek black chair that awaited me.

I punched my heel onto the seat my hands reaching to my ankle, ever so slowly I skimmed my hands up my leg, lingering slightly on the thick black band of my hold ups. I bit my lip seductively, focusing on just one of the guys in the crowd, I winked at him as I straddled the chair, my back facing the crowd, I felt the blazer rise, exposing the lace that barely covered my ass. I held tightly to the back of the chair as I elevated my legs into the air, they danced lightly to the music, I parted my legs in an epic split as I let my head fall back, the trilby falling to the floor along with the lose grips that held my hair in place, my long hair shined almost auburn under the gold light. I smiled as the whistle and hollas erupted. "Damn girl" and "This one's mine" I heard, just as the song gained tempo. I flicked my hair to the side as I stood and kicked the chair away from me. I strutted along the painfully long stage, which took me directly into the crowd, small circular tables housed men and women of all ages, the jocks shouting more than most, the more reserved nodding in quiet appreciation as I undone the first of two buttons on the blazer. "Take it off baby!" I heard the jock shout behind me, I knew they would be the easiest target, and I knew they would be the first to part with some cash.

With my belly button barely showing I gripped onto the sleek pole at the centre, I swung around easily my knees bent as they curved round the cold metal. I head a loud "Yeah baby, you work that pole!" I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, my hands finding their way to the top of the pole, I hitched myself up using my ankles as an anchor I hung upside down as I crawled down the pole and onto the stage, I whipped my hair for good measure in front of some city slickers at the head of the stage. They were the ones who paid well, hence they were the ones who I needed to attract. I circled my hips as I stood, my hands pressing against the black lace that covered my crotch. I easily reached the bottom of the blazer, letting the expensive material slide down my back. I let it fall to the floor, the song almost ending, I returned to the pole, my nipples pearled under the delicate black lace of my bra, the cold metal giving me shivers as my gyrating slowed to the rhythm of the song. I finished as I always did, shyly standing behind the sleek polished pole, my lips gently kissing the hard metal.

I always got cheers after a performance but tonight they were booming, the jocks jeered and high fived one another, the city slickers adjusting their ties or taking a drink. I mentally high fived myself , tonight Bella was going to earn some nice looking green. I took a small bow and picked up the blazer, slinging it over my shoulder and strutting across the stage.

"Bella! Holy shit Bella!" Alice literally screamed "That was amazing" she said, almost bouncing on the spot.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Harry the in house security burst through the doors "Bella! You're wanted in booth four"

I nodded and quickly added some vanilla lip balm to my lips, Harry waited impatiently, he always escorted us to the booths, he was never more than a few feet away, he looked down at Alice fondly, we all looked up to him, his huge knuckles were enough to scare the strongest of men away. "Hi Harry" Alice chirped, "Hey little birdy" Harry smiled back his deep voice not matching his smile.

"Bella lets go!"

I teetered on my heels fluffing my hair, as Harry led me down the wide corridor, I was always nervous about the private dances, but this was me I thought, this was Bella Swan, the lap dancer.

The whole club, to my relief, was tastefully decorated. The booths, were impeccably clean, the white leather sofas gleamed under a soft yellow glow. I always thought back to my interview, Harry had greeted me warmly on a cold November morning. A friend had told me the week before that Night Diamond was looking for new girls, I remember groaning internally, because I didn't want to go down that route. Like most people, I had my opinion on lap dancing clubs. I knew my soft slender frame looked good in a bikini, but as for dancing I had no clue really what would be expected of me. Phoning Night Diamond I found distressing enough and I wondered if I could pull off any sort of dancing at all. Of course it was Harry I spoke to, who told me to come down the following Friday morning. I'd be lying if I said I didn't practice a few moves in front of the mirror , but it often made me feel silly and self conscious. But needs must I thought as I straightened out my hair early that morning. At the time I was living in a run down part of town, I slept on an old futon bed, I hadn't paid any bills for months and I shivered until exhaustion sent me to sleep. Eating was a luxury and I knew that in my short six months of moving to Seattle I had lost a considerable amount of weight, my ribs would protrude if I reached above me and my hip bones barely held my pants up.

It was the fear of another six months of intense cold and and cramping hunger that forced me to the interview on that raining Friday morning.

My small back pack held the only matching underwear I owned. I cringe thinking about it now, little Bella trying to look sexy in plain black satin boy shorts and a black satin bra. It was seven thirty am and most of Seattle was just waking up, I scowled up at the unforgiving rain, which instantly undone all my hard work on my hair, but I couldn't dwell. This interview was basically the last option, having received an eviction notice the day before I either had to nail this chance or face sleeping in a shelter for the next couple of months.

I thought I knew Seattle pretty well, but Night Diamond was in the centre of town, I had completely by passed it before, it's all white exterior, suggested nothing, I knew I had the right building by a simple chrome plate at the side of some heavy wooden oak doors, the black engraved writing simply saying Night Diamond.

My fist actually hurt when I meekly knocked the door, I wondered if I had been heard as I almost knocked again, before a six foot four Harry greeted me. His stature took my breath away, I think I quivered in fear and for a split second calculated how fast I could run, it was the sudden gush of icy cold rain that changed my mind, "Um, hello I'm Isabella Swan, I called on Monday about a opening"

Harry's steel grey eyes looked me up and down, but not in an old man pervy way, there was almost concern and worry in his deep set eyes "Come in little lady" He smiled, holding the door wide for me to pass. I started shivering uncontrollably as I stepped inside, warm air swirled around me, the smell of fresh coffee filled my nose, making my tummy groan in response. I bit my lip hoping that Harry hadn't heard, instead I took in the vast hallway, the walls were decorated in deep purple, ornate white furnishings were all delicate and almost feminine, fresh white roses filled crystal vases, and uber shiny oak floors, so much so I could see my dishevelled appearance in. I looked like a sewer rat, my hair had absorbed every rain drop, the ends curling on themselves, and what little make up I was wearing had disappeared. Losing my nerve I turned to face Harry "I apologise Sir, I don't think this is a very good idea"

Harry's shaved head shook slightly "You are free to leave if you wish little lady" He smiled showing me two of his gold teeth, his eyes framed with soft wrinkles. He was being nice, unassuming and polite. From that moment I liked him. I let my tense shoulders drop in defeat "No I'll stay" I whispered.

Harry said no more, he walked alongside me guiding me through to the a labyrinth of hallways, he stopped at some mirrored doors pausing slightly before opening. My jaw dropped, orange covered stools lined the huge black bar, gleaming black tables carefully placed around the stage, a runway with a single pole in the centre adjoined the stage. A glass DJ booth was positioned on a second floor balcony.

Harry stopped me in my tracks as my fingers inched toward the glossy bar, I simply wanted to touch, "Do you want a drink little lady?" He asked, a greying eyebrow raised.

I refused politely.

He checked his watch " Mr Masen will be down shortly, I'll show you to the dressing room"

In the dressing room, I spent no time at all thinking. In all honesty I wanted to run from the place, it was the total opposite of what I expected. Seedy I could do, it was the norm for me, I wanted sticky floors and the smell of beer and smoke to fill my nose, but this place had an air of elegance, it was classy, and up market. The total opposite of me.

My clothes change was quick, I smoothed my hair as best I could and adjusted the bra as tight as possible the material biting into my shoulders, I hoped that my less than average breasts would look perky.

If I allowed myself to think more I would have talked myself out of it, but it was the hunger cramp in my tummy that changed my mind.

Harry stood outside, arms folded. Again his gold tooth smile relaxed me. His eyes didn't leave my face, "You ready?"

I nodded.

"Do you have you're own music?"

My mouth gaped open, of course I didn't, I could have kicked myself, it was a school girl error. Harry took my expression as a no and didn't make me feel bad for it "Don't worry little lady, I'll put something slow on for you"

My mouth was so dry but I managed to croak out a meagre "thank you".

I noticed that Harry had slowed his pace somewhat, I looked at him quizzically and he stopped just before we were about to enter what I now know as the show room, "So a few things before we start little lady" Harry began, wide eyed I stared up to him showing my compliance, "You will dance first, not for the whole song, wait have you done anything like this before Isabella?"

I curled in on myself a little, my gaze falling to the floor "No"

I heard Harry's heavy sigh "Then just move as best you can, don't try any tricks on the pole other then moving against it, keep it simple okay kiddo"

I took my lower lip into my mouth, butterflies engulfing my tummy "thank you Sir"

"Hey! Less of the Sir little lady" Harry mocked with a smile, relaxing me "Call me Harry. Now, The only people watching you will be myself and Mr Masen, just shut everything out and focus on one thing, that usually helps. When you're done, Mr Masen will want a chat with you"

Reassured, I smiled at Harry. I had already resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't be offered a position but it was an experience none the less, and maybe after this I could trawl the other clubs in town. Maybe.

Unsteady on my feet I stepped onto the stage, I wasted no time, nodding at Harry to start the music I wanted this to be over as quickly as possible, I squinted against the warm light that glared on me, I was looking for Mr Masen, but the floor was far too dark to pick him out. Instead I followed Harry's black outline as he took his seat.

The RnB music was well chosen, the soft beat, slow and intense, the female vocal at a whisper. I cleared my throat and started moving my hips, I didn't know where exactly I was to position myself on the stage, but the pole twinkled to me, it was about fifteen feet away from me, using all my courage I raised my arms above my head and playfully tossed my hair to one side, as I distracted as much as I could whilst walking to the pole, my hands skimmed down my neck, I took my lip into my mouth and looked up from under my eyes as sexy as I possibly could. I had remembered watching some of the hoochie girls back at school doing this at a dance, I hoped I pulled it off. My hand met the icy metal, and I breathed deeply in relief, the feeling was instant, it was like the sleek object had awaited me, as I did too. Almost like a child's comforter, now that I had the pole firmly in my grasp I felt relaxed, and not so exposed.

The sensation had stumbled my earlier confidence, and I paused briefly, Harry's words echoed in my ears "_just focus on something"_ I looked for that focus, my eyes straining for that one thing that would grip me, and hold my attention.

I found it a split second later.

It was a pair of emerald green eyes.

The eyes darkened slightly as they met mine, I needed to look no more as I skimmed my body up and down the pole, my eyes never leaving his. I listened to Harry's advice, I didn't even twirl around the pole, and I'm not sure whether it was because I was afraid of losing my focus, or if I was truly taking Harry's words too literally.

The green eyes never left mine for a second, I played with my hair, and was starting to lose myself to the music, when I saw the outline of his body sigh somewhat. I panicked, a depressing feeling pressing against my chest. I was obviously boring him, and I felt my cheeks flare in embarrassment, who the hell did I think I was? I could never do this I thought. But I needed this chance, and I needed the money.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. I shut off everything in front of me and danced. My grip on the pole strengthened, along with my determination. I knew I needed to pull something out of the bag, and I knew exactly what I needed to do. My free hand reached for the clasp of my bra, I arched my back making it easier to whip it off.

Everything happened all at once, the satin material fell from my body, there was nothing sexy about it at all, at the same time I heard a booming voice calling my name "Isabella!".

I stopped, cold air circled my frame, I could feel the goosebumps crawl up my body. I huddled my arms around torso, my eyes squinting under the lights. I realised right then and there how awful I must have looked. I felt the heat of unshed tears pool in my lower lids. I heard the click of the music stopping, and it made the silence excruciating. I just stood there quivering. Mad at myself I curled my hands into small balls, and closed my eyes as I reached down for my bra.

Someone cleared their throat to my left, I looked up to be met by Harry's warm smile "Come here little lady" He gestured, as he stood at the edge of the stage holding out a white robe for me.

I tried to analyse his facial expression, it was nothing but warm and friendly. I was still furious with myself, as I kicked off my heels and lowered myself off the stage, Harry looked at me for approval as his strong hands circled my tiny waist and helped me down. I was covered in the fine material robe soon after, I wondered briefly if it was silk, it certainly was something I had never felt against my bare skin before.

I was led to the head table at the foot of the stage, the lights had been brightened a little and I could see clearly who the piercing green eyes belonged too. I huffed in the knowledge that there was nobody else they could have belonged too.

The swirls of green were framed with thick black lashes, his nose strong and lean, his jaw, square and masculine "Isabella" His velvety smooth voice laced my ears, I blushed a little as I held out my hand "Pleasure to meet you Mr Masen" I replied. My tummy flipped a thousand times as our skin met, my hand small and weak in his. All I could think was that this conversation was going to be painful, I obviously was not what they were looking for, and I ran through the various ways Mr Masen and Harry were going to let me down gently.

"Please sit" Mr Masen gestured to a stool opposite him. Sitting, I pulled the robe tighter across my body.

I looked expectantly at Mr Masen, awaiting the confirmation I knew I was going to hear. I felt Harry's warm presence sit beside me, followed by a huge mug of frothy coffee placed in front of me. I glanced at Harry unsure, "Who doesn't want a coffee?" he shrugged.

I smiled thanking him, and taking a sip from the huge mug, I instantly felt calmer, I took on a who cared whether I got this gig or not attitude.

Feeling confident with my new found attitude I decided to spare Mr Masen the pain of letting me down gently "So, we all know this whole idea was a disaster" I nodded looking at both Mr Masen and Harry "So I'd just like to apologise for wasting both your time, and to thank you for being kind and making me a damn good coffee" I chuckled, hoping that I had over compensated enough for them to nod and let me be on my way.

Harry chuckled beside and I looked at Mr Masen for the same agreement. He was sat staring at me, his eyes never leaving my face, I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. I frowned a little at him, my eyes lingered on his face, he wore a black tailored suit, his shoulders looked wide and strong, the jacket was open and the top button of his grey shirt was undone. He sat relaxed in a white tub chair, his ankle resting on his knee. I had no clue what he was thinking, and looked down into my mug of coffee.

My head snapped up as he said my name "Isabella?"

"Yes Mr Masen?"

He smiled, and reached into his pocket. My gaze followed his hands, he pulled out a neatly folded handkerchief, he paused as he looked at me, I held my breath knowing that he was about to dismiss me, but not before he handed me a handkerchief to catch my tears. Jeez this was painful.

Mr Masen lent towards me, his elbows rested on his knees, and I couldn't take my eyes off that damn handkerchief, it had my unshed tears written all over it, "Isabella..." Mr Masen began, his voice like caramel, his hand reaching out to me. I bit my lip praying that I did not cry. I noticed his pink lips widen slightly and I scowled in response, he was not about to laugh in my face I concluded. My scowl must have been amusing as Mr Masen flashed me a his white teeth, he didn't even have the decency to try and hold in his amusement . "Isabella...?" He began,

Tired with the game I folded my arms across my chest "I think we've all concluded that Isabella is in fact my name Mr Masen" I spat.

Mr Masen's head shook lightly from side to side, his smile faded, but a small grin remained on his face. "I'm sorry, Isabella" his voice softening, his hand reaching for mine as I felt the handkerchief against my palm, "But I thought you may want this for the milk moustache"

My hand flew to my mouth immediately, quickly wiping away the froth from my lip. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me, I could feel heat spreading along my neck until my shame reached my cheeks. My head snapped in Mr Masen's direction as I watched him lounge back into his chair, his face amused and almost smug. I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking that I could use this handkerchief as a nifty little gag if he even dared to mock me.

Maybe he sensed my annoyance, I'm not sure but Mr Masen's face changed quickly as he nursed and swirled a single whisky in his glass. He seemed to be thinking, and I looked to Harry for an unspoken answer, he cautiously winked at me and nodded in Mr Masen's direction.

His green eyes crashed into mine yet again. wanting to appear strong and independent I squared my shoulders and raised my chin. Mr Masen's lips twitched slightly, "So Isabella..." he started, his eyes quickly falling on Harry before returning to mine, "May I ask you some questions?"

I'm sure my face showed my surprise, but I nodded and wondered if he was just appeasing me.

"Full name?" He asked,

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"Your age?"

"Nineteen Mr Masen"

"Your address?"

I paused and wondered if I should give out my details, there seemed nothing malice at all about Mr Masen, but my survival instinct kicked in as I quickly spat out a random address a couple of blocks away from me.

Mr Masen hesitated a little "And your home town Isabella?" his soft voice laced around my ears,

"Port Angeles" Clearly a blatant lie, as I looked down and played with my hands. I was aware of Harry and Mr Masen having one of those silent conversations, I was rumbled and I knew it. I was never good at telling lies, my body language always unforgiving in giving it away.

Mr Masen interrupted my internal self beating "Do you attend college Isabella?"

"No"

"And would I be correct if I said you have never danced before?"

The shame stung, my earlier performance flashed before my eyes, and my toes curling in response "Yes you would Mr Masen, but I am a quick learner. I am no bother to anyone at all, I just need a chance" I pleaded, my tummy growling at the thought of a mere tin of soup for dinner.

His eyes blazed for a moment and I didn't know whether it was out of pity or I had somehow made him angry. He took a sip of his whiskey holding it in his mouth before swallowing. "I'm going to offer you the position Isabella" He said, an intense look on his face was looking for my reaction.

I was floored, it was definitely wasn't what I was expecting. And I felt every single muscle in my body relax at the thought of some warmth in my apartment, a roof over my head and some food in my belly. I scrambled for the right words "Mr Masen" I started, my mouth suddenly dry "Just...I want to thank you so much for this opportunity, I promise I won't let you down, thank you" My voice faltered.

He waved his hand absently, and I felt Harry's strong hand gently squeeze my shoulder, I looked to my new friend and mouthed a thank you, he responded with a wink "Welcome aboard little lady"

"Isabella" Mr Masen said, my attention returning to him "There are however terms and conditions you must agree to. I'll go through some now, but I will be drawing up a contract within the week stating everything I expect of you"

"Of course Mr Masen" I replied, and watched as his hand rubbed over the shadow of some stubble,

"You will work a minimum of four nights per week Isabella" His eyes briefly flashing to Harry before returning to me "If you wish to work the rest of the week that is entirely up to you, but you must be here at least four nights a week, is that understood?"

I smiled "Yes, Sir"

"Your earnings will be split sixty/forty at the end of every night you work, Harry deals with this, along with ensuring your safety at all times. If there is anything you need you see Harry or myself. This is a gentleman's club every person who comes here is a member, I ask that you are polite to the clients at all times, however..." Mr Masen lent forward, his gaze resting on my neck for a split second "that does not mean that you will do whatever is asked of you. None of the girls here sell their bodies ever, on stage you strip to your underwear only, and Harry negotiates all of your booth time, including the standard fee. If you are ever asked for extras, you put a stop to the whole thing and inform myself or Harry immediately"

I may have nodded a little too eagerly as the sheer thought of sleeping with a stranger for cash crossed my mind. I couldn't even fathom the thought, it was a far cry from fooling around with Mike Newton back in Forks a few years ago. I wasn't innocent enough to not know what I was doing, but I had yet to go the whole way. The fooling around with Mike could only be described as pleasant, hence the reason I refused to give myself to him. We broke up soon after, which didn't bother me in the slightest, I was yet to be sexually awakened in the way that I had imagined, in the way that I fantasised about.

"Do you use drugs Isabella?" Mr Masen frowned,

"No!" I blurted,

He stood taking a small step towards me, his face gentle "May I see your arms Isabella?"

I blew out some breath that I hadn't realised I was holding, I mean really? I couldn't believe he was actually asking me this, I wanted to roll my eyes. I stood, rolling back the long sleeves on the robe, I held my arms out for his inspection.

I looked up to this man, this man who towered over me, his hair gently fell in front of his eyes as he looked at my extremely white skin. I studied his hair and I couldn't put a specific colour to it, maybe it was the lighting, I don't know but it somehow looked gold against some darker brown. I bit my lip studying his face, this man oozed sex, he was confident, and the way he held himself made me feel safe but maybe with a hint of fear. I gathered quickly that Mr Masen was cool and collected, however I reckoned that if and when he desired, he could be a very dangerous person. The thought made my heart skip several beats.

The brush of his hand made me gasp as he held my elbow, turning my arm for better light so he could see if I was using, of course using drugs was something I would never do, and I squared my shoulders in a _I told you so_ kinda way, as he looked over my clear skin.

"I have to ask" Mr Masen whispered, I suspected a hint of regret in his tone. his eyes meeting mine, his hand still holding my elbow. I shrugged in response.

"We do random drug tests now and again" He continued "I have a zero tolerance for drugs, I hope you're not offended Isabella"

My mouth was dry again, "It's...understandable Mr Masen"

As if any sudden movements would frighten me, Mr Masen moved slowly, his eyes blazed then softened as his strong hand curved gently around my arm, the pad of his thumb softly circling the delicate skin in the crook of my arm. My heart beat erratically in my chest, and I let out a soft breath from my mouth.

"Do you eat Isabella?" He asked, his thumb still lightly touching my skin,

"Yes, yes I do Sir, I just...I guess I'm not eating as much as I should as of late" I replied hoping that he bought it, and didn't see right through me and actually know that I honestly couldn't afford to fill my stomach.

"Well you definitely need to eat a lot more, this job is very physical, and you won't last a week if you're not eating a healthy diet"

I nodded in agreement, thinking that all I had to do was last until pay-day, then I could go to the store and buy some fruits and cookies. My mouth watered.

Mr Masen gently let go of his grip on me, my skin cooled where the warmth of his thumb had been. He looked at Harry who had sat watching our exchange.

"I have to go" Mr Masen said taking a look at a very expensive looking watch, then turning back to me "Isabella you start tonight, we don't open till eleven pm but Harry will arrange for one of the girls to meet you here a little earlier to show you the ropes. It's been a pleasure Isabella, Harry or myself are always here if you need us for anything"

"I won't let you down Mr Masen" I said with some conviction, his friendly smile littered his face,

"You don't seem the type to quit Isabella" He reached into the inside pocket of his blazer pulling out the biggest bundle of notes I had ever laid eyes on, they were held together by a silver clip of sorts. I watched silently as he counted out at least five, hundred dollar bills. My mouth hung open as he took my hand and placed the crisp notes inside, his hand curling around mine "This should see you for a few days Isabella" His eyes now boring into mine "May I advise you that you get a decent breakfast this morning, and then some rest, I have a feeling tonight will be busy for you"

In a previous life I would have point blanked refused his charity, I was far to proud to accept such a thing, but I had no option. I blushed, my smile I'm sure was wide and toothy as I thought about a vanilla latte and a blueberry muffin "Thank you so much Sir, I will repay you as soon as I'm earning I promise"

Mr Masen chuckled, his laugh was surprisingly boyish, "No need. Now I must go. If you'll excuse me. Harry will show you out Isabella, and I'll be looking out for you later tonight"

I watched as he turned, his broad back framed perfectly by his clothes. The last thing I saw was his hand running through his hair, finally resting on the back of his neck, he rubbed it as if it ached.

That cringe worthy interview was nearly a year ago.

**_So some thoughts and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I have no beta at the moment so I apologise for some mistakes._**

**_M x_**


End file.
